The present disclosure relates to a touch panel control device and a non-transitory computer-readable medium that control a touch panel on which writing is performed by touching a stylus or the like to a panel surface.
A touch panel is known on which writing is performed by a user touching a stylus to a panel surface. When the user performs writing using the stylus, there are cases in which an object other than the stylus touches the panel surface and the panel surface is thereby pressed. The object other than the stylus is, for example, a part of a hand (for example, a palm of the hand or a joint of a finger) holding the stylus, an arm, a wrist watch, clothes or the like. In this type of case, in order to identify information written using the stylus, it is necessary to distinguish a region of the panel surface pressed by the stylus from a region of the panel surface pressed by an object other than the stylus.
A touch panel is known that distinguishes a region touched by a finger tip from a region touched by the palm of a hand, in accordance with the area of the touched region. In this touch panel, it is determined that a touched region with a minimum area is touched by a finger tip. On the other hand, it is determined that a touched region with a relatively large area is touched by the palm of the hand.
When the region of the panel surface pressed by an object other than the stylus is larger than the region pressed by the stylus, this touch panel can distinguish the region pressed by the stylus from the region pressed by the object other than the stylus.